How To Get A Date With Lily Evans
by Sehanine
Summary: Lily hates romantic gestures. James is awful at making them.


Written for round 9 of the QLFC

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Seeker

* * *

James Potter was undoubtedly the biggest prat to ever attend Hogwarts.

Lily stormed furiously down the stairs, wand drawn and already pointed at the messy-haired bane of her existence.

"Potter, why exactly is my bed covered in rose petals?" Her voice was sweet, but her body language belied her murderous intent.

James shrugged nonchalantly.

"How on earth would I know?" he replied, innocence dripping from every word. "I can't get into your dormitory."

"Come on, everyone knows you've found a way," Lily scoffed. "You've been in there more times than I have.

James laughed. "Evans, you're giving me too much credit, but I appreciate the addition to my reputation. Now, I don't know what's going on with your bed, but if you'd like to show me-" James' suggestion was cut off by Lily's nonverbal hex, which appeared to have transformed his lips into a beak.

Lily stomped back up the stairs. She didn't know why she had even bothered trying to get a straight answer out of that idiot.

She shook off the traces of guilt creeping up on her. The hex wasn't dangerous, and he'd probably just get Lupin to fix it anyway. She waved her wand, directing the offending petals into a pile, before vanishing them. She'd think about this more in the morning.

* * *

"Potter, where are my notes from Charms?"

"Evans, lovely to see you! You're looking as beautiful as ever," James said, completely ignoring her question.

"My notes," Lily repeated. "Give them back, please. I need them to do the homework Professor Flitwick assigned."

"What makes you think I took them?" James asked.

"Because they've been replaced with poetry. Love poetry."

"Well," James ran his hand through his already unbearably messy hair as he spoke. "Did you enjoy the poems?"

"No, Potter, I did not. What I would enjoy, however, is being able to use my notes."

"Well, unfortunately, as I wasn't the person who took them, I can't tell you where they are right now. Perhaps one of your dormmates borrowed them."

Lily took a deep breath, trying desperately not to scream in frustration. Such childish responses were unbecoming of the head girl. Then again, stealing someone else's work was hardly the action of an upstanding head boy. Nevertheless, Lily returned to her room, determined to cope with the homework without the notes.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lily screeched, practically flying down the stairs. James sat up straight, a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Er, you OK, Evans?"

"No, Potter, I am not OK! My possessions are not toys for you to play with! That necklace was a gift from my parents, and if I don't get it back before tomorrow then I am going to kill you!"

Lily left the common room through the portrait hole. Tears of frustration were brimming in her eyes, and she would not give Potter the satisfaction of seeing them.

When she returned to her room later that night, the missing locket was on her pillow, a folded scrap of parchment beside it.

Lily unfolded the note, and glanced over the words upon it.

Evans,

I guess I went too far this time. I swear I wasn't trying to upset you. Romance isn't really my strong point, but it looks like I messed up worse than usual this time.

Sorry.

The note was unsigned, but it was obvious who it was from, even without looking at the telltale scrawl she had seen on so many notes and Valentines cards over the years.

Why was he talking about romance though? There was nothing romantic about stealing, surely not even in the unfathomable mind of James Potter.

The rose petals made sense. She could understand why he might have thought that to be a romantic gesture, although breaking into her bedroom wasn't a great way to get into her good books.

The poetry made sense also. Admittedly, the poetry had been abysmal, but to someone as uncultured as Potter it could perhaps be viewed as romantic.

It was a shame really, that Potter had fixed his attention on Lily. Some girls she knew would have been won over by his persistence, not simply irritated like she was.

Lily sighed. At least she had the necklace back. And perhaps she had overreacted. He hadn't meant to upset her. He had probably only been trying to get her attention. Yes, it was a stupid thing to do, but he hadn't known that the locket was important to her.

* * *

"Hey, Potter, thank you for returning my necklace."

James flushed slightly, and looked down at the ground. Lily frowned; she wasn't used to seeing him without the bravado and air of superiority he usually projected.

"Yeah, er, sorry about that. I was just trying to be… You know…"

"Romantic, yes, you mentioned. Stealing isn't really a very romantic thing to do, though.

James smirked, and Lily immediately regretted talking to him at all.

"Oh, I always intended to give it back," James declared. "I was going to put something in it, though."

Lily waited, but James didn't elaborate. She knew engaging him was a terrible idea, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"What were you going to put in there?" she asked, already regretting her decision.

"Well, you'll never know now, will you? I didn't have time to put it in, and just telling you wouldn't have the same effect. I guess I'll have to find some other romantic way to get it to you."

Lily sighed. "Look, Potter, could you just stop with the 'romantic' gestures?"

James looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped his fingers as though he'd had an amazing idea.

"I know! How about if you go to Hogsmede with me? One date, and if you don't want romance after that then I'll stop."

Lily thought about it. That was a good offer. One afternoon in his company in exchange for him leaving her alone.

"You promise to stop after?"

"I give you my word."


End file.
